


inhale

by 6harbinger



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Edgeplay, Hair-pulling, Light Bondage, Lowercase, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28996311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6harbinger/pseuds/6harbinger
Summary: kojiro being a brat and kaoru teaching him a lesson
Relationships: Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Comments: 8
Kudos: 139





	inhale

**Author's Note:**

> tbh this is probably the worst thing i’ve ever written bc i was rushing but anyways there’s probably lots of wrong grammar and sentence structure <3

kaoru watched impassively as kojiro struggled with the tight bindings at his wrists, tanned skin rubbed red and mouth fixed in a scowl. god kojiro was annoying. 

occasionally, he’d tremble from the vibrations of the vibrator against his dick. 

“it’s futile to struggle, how much longer are we going to go through this?” he inquired, lips quirking upwards in amusement. no matter how many times he’d tied kojiro up, he always spent the first few minutes trying to slip out of them. just for that, kaoru raised the speed of the vibrator, smiling icily at kojiro’s cry before lowering it back down.

he was such a brat and it made kaoru want to ruin him.

“shut up,” kojiro quipped in frustration, fiery eyes staring daggers at him. kaoru cocked his head to the side and once again raised the speed for a mere 30 seconds, kojiro’s cries akin to music in his ears. 

“is that all you have to say? you get more unimpressive by the minute,” kaoru deadpanned back just as quickly.

kojiro, as a gorilla would, simply grunted and continued to squirm in the bed, intent on getting out of the rope. kaoru knew it was just for show, they’d talked heavily about this long ago – kojiro just liked being punished. 

after another moment of watching the man struggle, kaoru exhaled heavily through his nose before grabbing a handful of kojiro’s tousled green hair, a loud yelp coming from the skater. 

“now, you’re getting on my nerves,” he murmured in kojiro’s ear, lips ghosting by his ear before pulling roughly on his dark green strands again, eliciting a loud moan from said man. 

a smirk played mischievously on kaoru’s face at the quick change in kojiro’s disposition. “poor baby just wanted to be touched, right?” he asked sympathetically. not that he actually felt bad. 

kojiro’s face was flushed red as he tried to jerk his head out of kaoru’s grip, “no you just surprised me, imbecile,” he spat. 

kaoru’s patience had long been lost and instead of replying, he yanked on kijiro’s hair again, smiling in satisfaction at the pained moan he got in return. 

“now shut up,” he insisted, wrapping long, pale fingers around kojiro’s half hard dick and the vibrator, squeezing tightly enough to hurt just a little as a warning. 

kojiro’s moaned again, only being able to muster a weak glare as he thrust upwards in kaoru’s grip, craving any friction he could get. he’d been tied up for half an hour, forced to sit with the vibrator flush against his dick. every time he was close to finishing, kaoru would stop the vibrator. he was such an asshole.

kaoru laughed darkly, completely letting go of kojiro’s dick, tip slicked with pre-cum. “after the fit you threw, you think i’ll let you cum just like that?” he asked mockingly, eyebrows raised expectantly. 

groaning, kojiro’s head fell forward in frustration. “fuck please kaoru,” he mumbled, eyes cast downward and hips thrusting upwards in search of any type of friction.

“i can’t hear you,” kaoru purred, grabbing kojiro’s chin and forcing him to look upwards at him. “tell me what you want again,” he insisted. 

kojiro’s tan, flushed chest heaved as kaoru raised the speed of the vibrator again. he trembled violently in his grasp, “fuck pl-please let me cum. god please,” he begged, breathing labored and heavy. 

kojiro thrust upwards, the feeling of his climax quickly approaching. “please let me cum, i promise i’ll be good. i’ll do whatever you want. anything!”

kaoru bit the inside of his cheek to keep himself from moaning. he’d never admit it but the sight of kojiro coming undone, begging him to cum like a whore was like a dream come true. 

the tears in kijiro’s eyes, the way his voice broke. god it was perfect.

“can i cum please?” kojiro’s voice was rushed and broken.

“you’ve been such a good boy, i’ll forgive you and let your bratty behavior slide for once,” kaoru finally spoke, thin fingers swiftly untying the rope from kojiro’s dick. 

kaoru grabbed the vibrator and pressed it back to kojiro’s dick, eliciting a gasp from the tanned man under him. his sharp eyes watched intently as kojiro’s dick twitched, moving backwards to avoid the incoming.... mess. 

“i’m cumming, fuck kaoru,” kojiro whimpered just as his cum flew upwards, falling all over his chest and face. 

kaoru smiled and turned the vibrator off, watching kojiro fall back against the bed, eyes half lidded. he looked so good like this.

“here let me untie your wrists, and then i’ll go run a bath,” he murmured gently.

kojiro slurred something sleepily but otherwise laid still against the bed and let him gently untie the restraints on his wrists.

**Author's Note:**

> so excuse the bad grammar and writing, i never write smut but i got bored so i just whipped this up in like 2 hours idk anyways i love them


End file.
